The Snow Melted
by Rochelle Boucher
Summary: Hatori discovers he needs to doctor himself and get out of the estate. On his walk he meets an interesting woman. Can she be the one who Hatori might finally marry? Plus, Tohru decides to cook a big dinner for her anniversary at Shigure's. Surprises arise
1. Chapter 1

1N. B. This is a split story so sometimes it's Hatori narrating sometimes Tohru and others. Then sometimes it's just regular narration to describe the scene. It'll all make sense and if not please tell me. Reviews are nice and encourage me to write more, please give feedback, even if you hate it saying you hate it means more than nothing at all.

Chapter 1

It hadn't occurred to me. Naturally I've always thought of the welfare of others well before my own. Not for a second did I think, I was the one who was suffering. I can't believe it was Shigure who had to tell me that, with as straight a face as that man could make. He was right. He is right. The trouble is Akito's illnesses have grown more and more frequent, much worse. I've forgotten all about myself, as thought I've erased my memory of me. That was when I found myself walking, not to go anywhere but to get away. I guess my eyesight was worse than I thought.

It was spring time, flowers everywhere. They were always here, why hadn't I noticed them. I had Kureno look after Akito and call me should emergency arise. Oh how I wished for a moment I could stop worrying, see silly things like flowers again.

Akito made no fuss; just looked faraway and wondered if I'd be gone long. I could give no definite or truthful answer. No time frame lays in a journey where you don't where it leads. I said,

"Not very long, I'll call."

"Good, maybe I'll go out. Fresh air sounds nice." I left with a sigh.

Somehow I had wandered to a park; striking memories stung me. I'd never been here but the look of the green, the flowers, the…the peacefulness once covered in white cold snow. I walked pensive looking ever so often but mostly lost in my thoughts, when I noticed a newspaper on the path.

"Uh, excuse me sir, could I have my paper back?"

I turned around to the voice. It was a young woman sitting on a bench, and I gasped. She smiled, seeming to take no reaction to mine. I handed her the paper.

"Thank you. Lovely day, isn't it?"

She questioned her eyes soft and warm and I was overtaken by feelings, I thought had died a long time ago. I closed my eyes to erase those feelings.

"I suppose."

"Suppose? Its days like this that makes life worth living. Days when the clouds are gone, a slight breeze, flowers are blooming before your eyes. I'M SO SORRY! I'm a complete stranger, and I'm babbling, and probably boring you to death."

I didn't answer but stared back, she puzzled me. She began to talk again.

"You were just strolling right? Aimlessly wandering."

"Excuse me?"

"NO, no, nothing bad by it but I do that sometimes, a lot maybe. I sit here a lot and watch all the people. Not that I'm creepy or something. But um, I can always tell the people just strolling around. You see if they have somewhere to go they have an air of purpose, direction. They are less likely to look around at their surroundings. The strollers just walk, walk to not to go anywhere but just- Oh God I'm doing it again. I'm such a babbler. You must think I'm some freak or something."

No, the word freak couldn't apply to you, other things, yes.

"Not at all," I said looking at her morosely, she looked up. For some reason I grew extremely afraid, and decided I had, had enough of a stroll for one day.

"I trust you had a good walk?" Akito slurred lazily.

"Yes, let's check your temperature."

* * *

Hi I'm Tohru Honda. I couldn't believe the anniversary of my coming to live at Shigure's house was coming up. I wanted to celebrate, thank them for all, the whole Sohma family for all their kindness.

"You know Tohru , it's pretty weird too think you've been living there that long," Uo said behind the counter at her store.

"Yes, it does seem odd that only yesterday it seems we first came to investigate your new home. I still feel interesting waves, from that place." Hana agreed.

"As mom said, 'Time flies when you're having fun'." I had to check my grocery list because time was slipping fast.

"Why do you have so many items on that list of food? I can't believe that you'd run out of all your food," Hana said suspiciously or maybe she wanted some of the food too.

"Yeah, they really depend on you for everything. What'll that writer guy do when you've gone to college?" Uo said smiling at me but she seemed suspicious too. College, hmm.

"Oh no, no, no, this is for a big dinner I'm gonna cook, just saying thanks."

"Our Tohru always thinking of others." Hana took the list of food.

"Speaking of others, you need to have us for dinner sometime," Uo said looking at the door, was she waiting for someone?

"Yes dinner would be very nice." Hana gave me back the list, this was sounding like such a good idea.

"I'd love that!" Wow now I have two big dinners to cook, looks like I'm going to have my plate full.

* * *

The walk was nice, but I still felt empty. And the vision of that mysterious woman haunted me; my dreams and gave way to thoughts of Kana and I'd wake up, finding tears on my cheeks. What good was such a walk, if I could gain nothing but miserable memories and thoughts of love killed when I realized my place in this family? I went out again, not for me but to get some prescription medicine for an ear infection Akito had received. As I was walking out of the pharmacy, a voice called as clear but as distant as falling rain, rang out.

"Oh my, what a surprise! Do you remember me?" She gave off a wide grin.

"Yes, from the park".

"Small, small world, eh? You sick?"

"No for someone else."

"I hope they get better."

I turned away but she called to me again.

"You know," as we made it to the threshold. "I always have a funny feeling when you meet strangers again. We might never see each other again but I'm Kaiya Hatsuto," she held out her hand.

"Hatori Sohma," I answered in a hollow voice, lightly shaking her delicate hand, keeping my distance.

"Sohma, Sohma, that name sounds so familiar".

"It probably is. Nice to meet you, Miss Hatsuto."

"Oh Kaiya, please I'm not old or something." For some reason or another I found myself smiling slightly. That brightened her up. "I knew there was a smile somewhere, long faces are hard to keep." She smiled again said, "Have a nice day, Hatori". Then she disappeared from view.

* * *

"My, my ,my, what a lot of food you bought" Oh Shigure! You surprised me.

"I don't recall we needed so much."

"Yuki!" Yuki stepped into the kitchen, looking exhausted. "Back from your student council meeting?"

"Fortunately." Yuki looked like Uo and Hana with that suspicious look.

"Ah yes, I do remember the stresses of being president. Nothing was too big for Aya but Hari' made sure all those stresses were under control." Shigure laughed.

"Well I'm not sure if I'd rather be working with my council or my stupid brother." Ahhh, the gap again!

"Ah Yuki, Yuki, but oh yes we never did find out-," Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell's all the food for?!" Kyo stormed in.

"Kyo! Well since you're all here. I well its al most been three years since I started living here and I really want to show my appreciation to you all and cook everyone a big dinner and invite everyone."

"Oh dear Tohru, a night of celebration, laughter, good company, and of course your delicious food", Yuki and Kyo looked grumpily at Shigure.

"Do you ever shut up?" He laughed again. I'm so happy!

* * *

I gave the medicine to Akito hardly registering what I was doing. I had been taken by surprise. Akito noticed my pensive expression.

"You look tired."

"Yes, I am." Just a stare and I watched him nod off to sleep.

Kaiya her name was. Kaiya. I said it aloud as I was heading to bed. It sounded like I had uttered some profane word like I was sinning having terrible thoughts. I stared at Kana's picture and noticed it was wet. I dried my eyes. I felt even worse than before my walk. We could never meet again. Let alone,

Fall in love…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

La , la, la la. I decided to get started on the meal. For so many people who knows how much I'll need or how long it'll take.

"Hello Shigure!"

"Oh Tohru, I've never seen so many of my favorite things in one kitchen".

"Well I hope everyone feels the same way, about the food that is."

"I'm sure they will. When you said have everyone over, did you mean-everyone?"

Ahhh! Invitations! After I realized well you can't really have a party without inviting guests, Shigure called up, and as I got it, told Hatori, who told Momiji who told Hiro who reluctanly told Kisa who told Hatsuharu who told Kagura to tell Rinand somwhow it got to Ayame. Yuki wasn't really happy about that.

* * *

"Well I hope Tohru's message find you well," Shigure giggled into Hatori's ear.

I couldn't believe she was inviting everyone, meaning all the zodiac members. I guess it would a diversion from all the weight of my world. I had grown to like Tohru, not the way Shigure teased me about but as though she really had become part of the family, but she didn't deserve the pain of being a Sohma. But she had done so much for this family, but what Akito could do scared me the most. It was far too late to erase her memories now, too much had gone by. That was a bridge that couldn't be gapped.. Akito could hurt her though, what way I didn't know but as for her safety and everyone else it was a constant fear.

" So she really is inviting everyone?" I said hoping I wouldn't have to hear any idiotic lines from his sick mind.

"You know Tohru, it would mean so much to her".

"Hmm...I'll have you know Kureno won't be coming."

"I figured as much. I'm glad you're coming", he quieted his voice. " You know Hari' you need a break, no one can run on pure nothing for so long".

I paused letting his words seep in, "I went for a walk,"

"Ah on one of these fine spring days Hari', wonderful thinking but I'm not sure that it helped."

"What do you say that?"

"Well if it had you'd be cheery grumpy as opposed to grumpy grumpy."

"Grumpy, grumpy?"

I almost chuckled not because it was funny but when he put it that way, it made me sound foolish.

"Alright take care, see you Saturday night!"

Yes, for now I'll put energy into preparing to dine with everyone and if Akito should react.

* * *

Shigure hung up, humming lightly and turned to everyone while Tohru stood in the kitchen threshhold.

"Well all seems in order, but I don't think Kureno can make it."

Kyo sighed at the table, "Yeah well who wants that bastard here anyway."

"Hmm, the same could be said for you," Yuki said writing a paper.

"Rat boy! You got something to say, say it to my face, or-,"

"Or you'll what?"

"Boys, boys, I have a slight headache, voices and fists down please?" Shigure turned to go to his office

"Wait I second!" Tohru jumped up making everyone stare at her in wonder.

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean it's disapointing Kureno can't come but why not invite Kazuma instead?"

"Fine with me Miss Honda." Yuki said smiling.

"You shut up! Yeah, I was gonna go seem him anyway. I'll invite him, I guess." Kyo gave Yuki the evil eye

What a relief! Everything is working out then. I went back to my cooking but now I'm wondering if there'll be enough room for everything?

* * *

"So basically all the zodiac members and Master's gonna be there, well minus that jerk Kureno", I turned to Kyo who entered the kitchen and was eyeing my leeks' there would be enough so he wouldn't have to eat any.

"I have to go to school for a little while, the council needs to do a few things," Yuki called._ Not that we'll get anything done, that is_, Yuki thought sourly.

"Okay!" I called to him as he waved goodbye.

"Yeah well why don't you get lost on the way, and don't come back!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh you stupid cat you should really think about some of the things you say, because their only applied to yourself," Yuki grinned, Kyo growled. "See you later Miss Honda".

"Bye Yuki!"

"Damn damn Rat!"

After that scene I remembered what Kyo had asked, "Oh to answer your question, Kyo,"

"Question Oh that, yeah."

"Well, that was the plan", hmm why didn't I think of this before, "Kyo!"

"What, what's wrong?!"

"Oh sorry for startling you! But it'll, it'll be like the banquet well, I mean without Kureno , of course, but um...you'll be there." He froze, and just blinked. "But you'll be at my banquet!" She just smiled widely, "as the guest of the honor. Oh that sounds weird, I mean you're a guest but you live here, but, oh I don't what I'm saying."

Kyo didn't answer, just stood there in awe, as Tohru babbled away.

* * *

"This is nice Kyo, Tohru doing this." Kazuma said polishing a blade.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Kyo I've known you a long time and that nonchalant attitude won't cut it with me." Kazuma smiled.

"She...she related it to the banquet, the zodiac one at new year."

"Hmm..."

"And,"he picked up the blade, eyes downcast, "but this time I was gonna be there, she said, Tohru said, I was gonna be the guest of honor," he stiffened, "Or some crap like that".

Kazuma closed his eyes, "Saturday then." Some little kids then entered the Dojo.

* * *

"Why is everyone in an uproar, Hatori?" Akito eyed me suspiciously as I put his medicine away.

"Tohru Honda, invited us all to Shigure's for dinner, an anniversary dinner. She's lived there three years now".

"Three years , three years she's known the secret. Time does fly doesn't it?" A smile, but I shivered. "I'll expect a full report, have a good time," Akito turned, I feared the worst.

* * *

Saturday came at last. I spent the afternoon racing around, cleaning, cooking, I wanted everything to be perfect. The only problem, well not exaclty a problem but it did put a damper on Kyo.

"Why'd you pick a day, when it had to rain," Kyo said sleepily.

"I'm sorry!"

"Now, now Kyo she didn't choose the day when she stumbled into my humble abode."Shigure got looks from both boys. _And what a nice day that was too,_ Yuki thought smiling.

"Oh no, my base, I need to cover it up!" Yuki jumped up suddenly.

"Secret base, you make it sound like some illegal operation," Kyo muttered dispassionately.

"The only thing illegal is-,"

"Yuki! Dear brother whatever are you jabbering about, hahahahah! This weather is awful, don't you all think. Looking at it is so much more appealing and romantic." Ayame stood in the doorway closing an extremely colorful and flowery umbrella, Yuki stopped dead in his tracks.

"Aya!" Shigure and Ayame reached out for one another.

"Well this is fortunate, I was just leaving." Yuki tried to avoid this painful confrontaion.

"Leaving and miss this feast!" Ayame came at his side flashing a wide smile.

"I'll be back," he grumbled.

"Good. Tonight, we'll have a tete a tete, a heart to heart, brotherly love, ANYTHING, EVERYTHING YOU WANT, AS LONG AS I CAN DELIVER AND SERVE YOUR NEEDS!!!!!!!"

"Oh Aya, you always do know the right words to say". _Idiots_, Yuki and Kyo thought together.

* * *

More and more arrived and I set out the food.

"Sissy, it all looks so good!"Kisa exclaimed happily.

"Why thank you!"

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Whatever. What's up with you Kyo, you know if you're sick or something, you're going to infect us with your germs and then-,"

"I'm not sick! So just- shut up."

Poor Kyo, I wish it wasn't raining this hard. I wanted it to be a nice evening. Rain or shine. Hatsuharu arrived with Kagura. Kagura ran over to Kyo, but while she fussed, at least she didn't attempt to beat him up.

"Rin just isn't feeling all that great, sorry Tohru," Haru looked even more disappointed then Tohru felt, and that was saying something.

"Well I hope she feels better."

"Yeah, me too."

Hatori and Momiji arrived with Kisa and Hiro.

"Tohru, I've been so excited, I could hardly sleep or concentrate on anything!" Kyo grumbled at Momiji's shrill cry.

"I'm so glad you came."

"Me miss this, nuh uh, not for the world!"? Momiji was seconds from hugging her when they all looked up at Yuki coming in. He was all muddy.

"Oh Yuki, you're all dirty, I'll take care of that," Tohru rushed over.

"No, no Miss Honda. I'll just be changed and then we can eat."

* * *

Kazuma entered, they were still missing Ritsu who got the message from Shigure too. "The roads are terrible, there are warnings of flooding. Oh Kyo I brought you something that might help with the rain."

"Fine." He took the liquid Kazuma gave him, winced and slumped on the table with a sour face.

"Oh a sleep over all together, how divine!" Ayame clapped his hands in excitement

"Why is that a good thing?" Yuki asked when he had changed.

"Oh my sweet brother, for a good many reasons." Everyone stared at Ayame. "Oh Hari' I can feel it!"

"Feel what?" I said wary not that I wasn't where Ayame was concerned.

"The magic, the love, oh yes I can feel it! Tonight is going to be a good night."

* * *

She was driving along, just trying to get home and got stuck on a detour.

"Uggh where am I?" Kaiya started to get irritated, rain was not her favorite weather to drive in especially, at night and had no idea where she was. When all the sudden the car stopped.

"OH NO!" Stuck in a flooded mud pit. _Now what am I gonna do?_ She thought desperately. She thought she saw lights in the distance, and decided to hazard coming. It was the cliche scene, rain, house, never heard from again. She grabbed her umbrella and trudged the path to the appearing house. She was pretty soaked through and muddy anyway.

She reached for the door...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm SORRY, I'M SORRY. I'M LATE AND YOU HAD TO WAIT FOR ME!!!!"

Shigure frowned, "Ritsu, we did already start eating."

"AHHH!!! I have all that uneaten food go COLD! I wanted to get something special for everyone but I couldn't decide what to get, so I got everything". He flung out a huge bag.

Everyone stared, "Don't worry Ritsu I'll heat you up a plate," Tohru said grabbing one.

"Oh no, Tohru I don't deserve your kindness. I tried to be kind and I even beat old ladies to get these things, the rain had everyone crazy. AHHH! I BEAT UP OLD LADIES!!!"

"What you deserve is to shut up," Kyo glared.

"I don't deserve just that, I deserve to be punished for my sins, I deserve to choke on my food than enjoy it, NO!!! Then I'll be insulting Tohru."

"Ritsu just sit down please and eat?" Shigure sighed. "Well it's certainly coming down hard out there," he said peering out the window.

"I'm sorry I drove such awful, foul weather on you all!!!"

Yuki sighed like Shigure, "You don't have control over the weather," Ritsu got his food and eventually did get quiet.

* * *

I was so happy even if the rain was pouring hard. Shigure had gotten a long table just for the occasion so everyone could fit. I was so pleased everyone thought my cooking was good. I think even Kyo was happy. 

"How are you feeling Kyo."

"Fine. I'm okay. You're cooking is really good."

"Really?!" He smiled that little smile.

"Yeah. Hey what's that noise?" They couldn't tell it was knocking or tapping rain, so they ignored it for the moment.

"I don't think we're missing anyone now," he looked at Ritsu who had spilled some miso and was screaming again("It's okay, I'll get you a napkin" "No, no DON'T TROUBLE YOURSELF!!!). "Are we expecting anyone" Shigure asked.

"No Uo and Hana are coming another night!" All three- Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure's faces fell.

"They are?'

"Uh-huh! Oh I guess I forgot to tell you but they wanted to come over some time. And I supposed it would be alright. But I'm sorry I didn't ask before."

"It's alright Tohru you're, um, friends can come over anytime. Well maybe not anytime, but,"

Momiji cried out, "You know Kyo maybe you're right that sounds a lot like knocking. Tohru!! Help!!!"

"Of course I'm right, you little-,"

"KYO!!! WAHHHH!!"

"We don't need two stinking whiners here," he continued to put his fist on Momiji's head, while he glared at Ritsu.

"Oh wow you actually included yourself, it was only a matter of time before you realized that you're a whiner-" Yuki said.

"DAMN RAT! I'm not in the mood for you".

Ayame flashed a grin, "What _are_ you in the mood for, lucky Kyo," _Don't be perverted!!_

"Arrrgh, someone get the damn door, won't they?" yelled Kyo.

"If you're that concerned, why don't you answer it," Yuki said plainly.

"I don't need your crap!"

"And no one needs you're screaming."

"I'll get it," Shigure said rolling his eyes.

It seemed like Kyo was doing better, back to his old self but I wished he could be a little happier.

"Kyo you look so pained, let me comfort you!"

"COME OVER HERE KAGURA AND-"

"I'm trying to be nice, not that I'm never, but if you DON'T WANT MY KINDNESS!" Kagura screamed standing up.

Haru looked up, after he had served some soba noodles to Kisa, while Hiro scowled and poured her tea. Kisa was so happy to be so well taken care of.

Haru said mildly, "Kagura," he smiled at Hiro, when the tea was poured. "I'm still eating, let's shed blood after dinner."

"Yeah right, like I want to fight with her." Kyo said trying to get away from Kagura's grip which only got tighter.

"I did not come here tonight to tend to your impending wounds." I scolded trying my hardest from filling that role of Doctor.

"Someone, anyone please-door, get it!" Kyo shrieked.

"I'll get it!"

"No, no Tohru, you get the desert, I don't think I'll have room but-,"

"Shigure just get the door already," Yuki said as Ayame started giving a creepy smile.

"My dear brother, so assertive," _unlike someone I know_.

* * *

Shigure opened the door and there soaked to the bone was a young woman who looked extremely distraught. Now he was sorry he didn't answer it quicker. Shigure gave a look of wonder and surprise. 

"I'm, I'm so sorry to intrude like this, but you see my cars caught in mud, and I saw a house, and I know it was risky-,"

"Alright, alright, please calm down. Come in, you must be freezing."

"I'll just use your phone or something. Oh man you have guests, I'll leave," she turned to the threshold.

"Don't even think about," now Shigure wasn't just being hospitable because he was enticed by the beautiful woman but he wasn't gonna throw her out in the pouring rain, even if she was some serial killer or something. Besides it did look like everyone would have to stay, if her car got caught. If she should, well find out about the uh, little secret, Hatori was here at least. It was always a sad thought, but it was the way it had to be, except for Tohru.

"Shigure, that's not darling Mii, is it?!" Ayame rang out. "We're all waiting with bated breath. Who is the mystery visitor?!"

"Shut up." Yuki said knowing, now why he was glad, New Years was a long time away and with luck the next time he would see his brother.

"Such kind words, Yuki I don't deserve."

"Stop crying." Yuki looked up as Tohru came in with desert.

"Yay, I can't wait for Sissy's dessert!" Kisa exclaimed happily. Hiro just rolled his eyes.

"So what, that meal was sufficient enough, now she's gonna fill us with crap we don't need."

"Hey little man," Haru said smashing his fist on Hiro's head

"You're full of crap we don't need."

"Get your hand off me." Haru ruffled his hair.

"It's amazing how amusing you all are, I think I knew that though," Kazuma commented with a playful smile.

Kyo frowned, "Don't pay any attention to those creeps Shishou."

"It's not half as amusing as my darling Kyo!" Kagura cried out edging towards him again.

"Lay a hand woman, lose a hand-,"

"But darling!" She said hugging or strangling him no one could tell.

"Hey what'd I say about blood, desert counts as food too," Haru shook his head.

At that moment, Shigure led the freezing woman into the 'humble' abode. They all quieted and stared, even Ritsu who had dropped some ice cream on the table and looked horrified.

"Seizure, my, where'd you land her?!" Exclaimed Ayame.

Hatori who had been dazing a little hardly really registering all the commotion around was brought back to life when they all looked at her and his jaw dropped and he gasped.

"Must you be so disgusting all the time? Sorry for my older brother, he has no manners."

Yuki smiled but it turned into confusion but he noticed Hatori's face that almost seemed to have a look of recognition upon sight of her. Everyone had turned for a second to him when he gasped.

"Well, this is, oh, dear me I didn't even catch your name."

"Oh sorry, again. I'm Kaiya Hatsuto." She got increasingly uncomfortable as they stared a hole into her. She hadn't even realized Hatori was there at first. Hatori started choking though.

"Hatori, Hari! What's wrong," shrilled Momiji.

He cleared his throat, "Nothing Momiji, I'm fine." That was when Kaiya looked up at him. She had been too worn out to recognize him.

* * *

I had choked, choked on the fact that this strange woman by some strange force of nature had returned to me. As she stood there drenched I did a double take and then remembered. …, "_I always have a funny feeling when you meet strangers again_." Was it pure coincidence or was it a strange feeling? 

"Oh my goodness, you're soaking wet, and you're probably hungry. There should be some food left here, um-," Tohru got up without even knowing or caring her predicament.

"No, don't trouble yourself", she stopped short. "Hatori?" They all stared at him. He tried to keep a calm persona as though it wasn't strange to know this woman who turned up out of the blue.

"Miss Hatsuto what brings you here this evening?" It was phrased that way for many reasons.

"Oh, yes, my car got stuck in the mud, I saw a house, but I can't believe it!"

"You know her?" Shigure questioned wondering why he wasn't indulged in this information.

"We met briefly, nothing more." I was starting to get uncomfortable as her smile widened.

"Nothing more, it's not often people, strangers off the street-get-chances," she was turning bright red and started to collapse. Kyo was standing near by and before Kazuma had a chance to catch her, she fell on him.

Poof! Tohru grabbed him and put him in the kitchen as Kazuma caught her. Everyone was stressing out over the whole scene. Kazuma remained relaxed as he held her.

"That cat was so adorable," she said going out of it.

"Ah, you're seeing things, you do feel warm," she smiled weakly at Kazuma.

"Hey Hari' you're a doctor!" Momiji jumped up. "Why don't you take care of her?" She thought, _Doctor?_

"Momiji-," Hatori started.

After Tohru came back with a plate and soon after Kyo returned with a sour look on his face, she suggested, "She can have my bed, it's no trouble. Hatori sighed; he had brought some things just in case not that he intended on using any of it. So Kazuma brought Kaiya upstairs, Tohru followed to change her sheets and Hatori followed reluctantly.

"You just had to let that woman in," Kyo growled.

"Now Kyo I couldn't turn her away, I'm sorry for what happened but she didn't seem to realize anything." Kyo gave a menacing look. "Besides her cars stuck, and a fever."

"How do you know she could be lying, and might kill us in our sleep?" Kyo had sort of a valid point.

"Have a heart Kyo. Kyo!!! Wahhh!!!."

"Little brat, shut up." After Kyo attacked Momiji Kisa diverted the scene.

"Sissy's so nice to do this for her," Kisa smiled.

"Huh," frowned Hiro. "But when she's better and starts bumping into us."

"Oh dear, in my opinion you're all just a bunch of pessimists," Shigure agreed with Aya.

"I don't think we need advice from you," Yuki said pouring some tea.

"Yeah because _you're_ so damn good at giving it."

"Stupid cat, you wouldn't know advice if it danced in front of you naked." He remembered the play, and knew his feelings for Tohru but the only one who could reveal his heart was Kyo.

"I wonder what advice looks like naked?" Yuki scowled once again at his brother laughing his head off.

Tohru came down, "She's resting but I'll make some leek soup with the leftovers. That cures colds, right?"

"Tohru, the little saint of the household,"

"Shigure if one more thing comes out of your mouth," Yuki and Kyo glared menacingly.

"You two had better learn to enjoy your company, looks like we're all staying here tonight". Tonight? All together?!

* * *

"I'll leave you to it Hatori," Kazuma left. She looked up at me as though she was studying me. 

"You didn't tell me you were a doctor?"

"Well two chance meetings don't really mean you'll learn a lot about someone."

"Oh but it can," I gave her a puzzled look. "You see without knowing anything about someone you can tell what kind of person they are just by personality. Knowing mere facts like you being a doctor is inconsequential, irrelevant, no real importance. It's when we know those facts we start making judgments. Sad but true." She seemed sad for a moment, then brightened. I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's check your temperature, now," I took out the thermometer.

"I'm sorry," I stopped, "to trouble you like this. All those guests here."

"I'm not the host or anything; I was expecting to take care of someone anyway." My stab at humor. "This is my cousin Shigure's house; he was the one who opened the door for you. Tohru Honda, whose bed you're in lives here with him and Yuki and Kyo. She cooked all the food and hosted this little gathering."

"Are they family, friends?"

"We all are Sohma's yes, expect for Tohru."

"She seems nice, has her heart on her sleeve."

"She came here when she was orphaned a few years ago; she was celebrating the anniversary of when she started living here."

"That sounds so nice, sad but nice it must be weird to live with all guys though." She made a strange face.

Hmm, "temperature,"

"Oh yes." I stuck it under her tongue. Her eyes although tired, seemed to be smiling.

"103. You do have a fever." She made a face.

"I'm lucky to have a doctor here then? So where's your office?"

"Office?"

"Where you work?"

"Oh I have a private practice exclusively for the Sohma family, my cousin Akito gets ill frequently. That's why I was getting that prescription."

"Doesn't that make you lonely?"

"What makes me lonely?"

"Treating the same people, your family members. You never meet anybody new."

"I've never thought of it that way, there are many to treat in my family. I have a large family. I live at our large estate."

"An estate? Wow I live in an apartment!" So when you're not taking care of your family, what do you do for fun?

Fun it was though she had hit a painful nerve. What did I do, for fun? I had always thought that would be selfish. I could hear Akito's voice…

_Why would I allow you to have fun? Do you think my illnesses are fun? That notion should be nonexistent on your list of priorities. Ice isn't fun, ice is cold. Heartless, freezes emotions. I'd like you better heartless, than a fun loving fool. _

"I-my work is important."

"All work and no play make Hatori a dull boy. That was mean, I didn't mean, I'm an idiot. I'll just go to sleep now." Her brow furrowed, and she frowned. I listened to every word she said and it made me sad to know that in every way she was right, except about being an idiot. I was the idiot.

"No, thank you. I…I know. My job is demanding. That walk was more of a fluke than a regular occurrence."

"Fluke or not, I met you!" She smiled brighter than she had all evening. I looked down at her in wonder, was the ice melting?

Tohru came in with a tray. Kaiya sat up. "Soup?"

"Leek soup. It should have you feeling better in no time. I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Tohru Honda. You'll meet everyone else tomorrow.

"Lovely to meet you Tohru," Tohru set down the tray as I put away the thermometer and Tohru handed her a cool cloth. "This is great, thanks Tohru."

"I'm glad you like it. Oh Hatori,"

"Hmm..,"

"The storms gotten really bad, so Shigure decided everyone should stay here tonight." She jumped at a peel of thunder.

"Did he?"

"I'm gonna get beds ready. We decided girls up stairs, boys down."

I bet Ayame is pleased.

* * *

"Are you all trying to kill me? There's no way in hell I'm sleeping with you all." 

"Like we want to do it too, especially with you." Yuki said helping roll our blankets.

"But isn't all so romantic, just as I prophesized. Locked up together like little prisoners waiting for our knights in shining armor to take us away."

"No one asked your opinion. Either be quiet or help with the beds." Yuki was as unhappy as Kyo was.

Tohru arrived on scene, "Ah, Miss Honda, how's Miss Hatsuto?"

"I think the soup helped, Hatori's taking good care of her."

" AHHH, NOOO! I HAVE SHATTERED ONE OF YOUR EXPENSIVE PLATES! I SHOULD BE BRANDED AS A HOMEWRECKER! I didn't deserve such a meal!

"They're not expensive," Shigure looked at Ritsu will a little contempt. Tohru went straight to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it."

"Don't do that! Let him clean his own damn mess." Kyo hated when Tohru was treated like a slave, and she let them treat her that way.

"I'll clean it. Don't mind me!!! THESE SHARDS OF GLASS WILL POSE NO THREAT AND IF THEY SHOULD DIRECT ALL PAIN TO ME!!!"

Tohru stared helplessly; she looked at Kyo who had a disproving look on his face. "Well here's a broom at least." There was no way Tohru wouldn't help a little.

The plates and food were all put away or washed, and the beds were all set up. Kyo gave his bed to Tohru and of course Kisa, much to the chagrin of Kagura who got Yuki's bed. Kyo wasn't going to let her go near it. Shigure still had his bed free but he brought down the mattress, because what was the fun of a sleepover if everyone didn't sleep together, well in the same room that is. Hatori came down a short while later after Kaiya had fallen asleep finally. His heart beating a little too fast.

* * *

Later on everyone got into some form of a bed. After Shigure and Ayame chuckled moronically for what seemed a half hour and everyone shouted, "Shut up!" Did everyone get quiet. No one asked or dared to ask, but especially Shigure wondered this woman, where had he met her? How strange it was to meet her randomly when her car got caught in the mud. The only one not snoring or thinking about such things was Kyo. He was deep in thought. He heard a creak on the stairs. He looked up, Tohru was coming down. 

"I thought you were asleep," Kyo whispered gruffly.

"I forgot something."

"The dishes are all clean; you cleaned 'em remember?"

"Uh no, something I made."

"Huh?" He followed her to the kitchen. She opened the fridge filled with some leftovers.

"I made it when I made the leek soup, it's not leeks though." She reassured him while he gave her an odd look. She took out a cat shape rice ball with a plum in it.

"A rice ball?"

"Well it's a cat and you were the guest of honor and you needed something special. I guess it's not special but um, it has a plum with all your good qualities and it's on the front so I can see them. To me your part of the zodiac." He cradled the rice ball in his hands, tears welled up, he wasn't gonna cry, he wasn't gonna cry.

"It's not fair." He muttered.

"What!" She exclaimed.

"Shh, nothing".

"Oh alright, I hope you had a good time, I mean this rain is awful but-,"

Hey even if some of those guys and _that girl_ are some real jerks-I mean arrggh. You-you-," he couldn't find anything to say. "You're really something."

"Is that good?" He closed his eyes a moment. He ate the rice ball slowly, savoring every bite. She smiled. He then took her hand.

"C'mon let's get you to bed, well my bed but…"

Tohru got nervous as he held her hand. She was so grateful to all the Sohma's, but at that moment only Kyo filled her heart. It was this feeling that being born was the steadfast determination to break the curse; she wasn't going to let him be locked up and fade from the world. She had a concentrated look on her face and Kyo watching her stopped suddenly.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just tired is all, ha ha."

"Hmm," Hatori watched unnoticed and wished for that so badly. They got to the landing, and entered his room/library where Kisa lay dreaming. She got into his bed and looked up at him.

"Good night Kyo."

He didn't answer, just watched her roll off to sleep. He sat down beside her, and reached out for her hair. All thoughts of Akito and anything about his identity fell away. He leaned forward, close to her face, and did something he never did before, not even to his own mom.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, Tohru."


	4. Chapter 4

N.B: This isn't finished but I've taken so long to get anything up so enjoy what's there. The rest should be up by the end of this week. Enjoy, be patient, please review!

Chapter 4

"Good morning!"

It was the sound that brought loathing, the sound of sheer madness: it was the shrill of Ayame Sohma. Kyo looked at the clock, 6:00.

"If you hadn't noticed you idiot some people are trying to sleep around here!"

"Oh but dear Kyo, sleep on a such a glorious day, I think not."

Everyone was picking up their heads, although Yuki seemed to be the only one pretty much asleep, surprisingly enough. Shigure got up, stretched, and looked out the window.

"Well Aya is right. The sky's blue, birds are chirping. No this isn't a day anyone would want to miss."

"Say's who," Kyo grumbled.

Shigure continued unabashed, "Well we should keep our voices down, don't want to wake the women just yet". _Yeah like Kagura._

"That means you Ayame," Hatori sat up.

"Oh Hari' you're awake now the day can officially begin!" Hatori gave a dull look to the titter of Ayame.

"Now I know why spending time with you all is completely annoying," Hiro sat up now.

Haru lightly punched his shoulder, "You know you love every minute of it," Hiro didn't like his smile.

Shigure put on his robe, "Well since we're all awake I think we should take care of Kaiya's car."

Kazuma stood next to him now after asking Kyo how he was, when Kyo merely stared at him, he gave up. "That's admirable, the roads look like their drying."

"Well come on men, let's use our man power and defeat this car!" Shigure beamed.

"Why are you excited?" Kyo frowned. "That rat's not even awake."

"Well wake Yuki up," Shigure shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Why me!"

"If it's any consolation _he _was the one who woke me up," Yuki sat up groggily, scowling at Ayame.

"Oh it feels so nice to have done something for you," he tittered again.

"What good you can do is to shut your mouth," Yuki finally stood up.

"AHHH! I OVERSLEPT, everyone's awake and probably ate breakfest, the day's over, I'M SO SORRY!!!"

"Ritsu shut up!" Yelled everyone at different intervals.

Momiji had a smile for everyone, "Well I don't know what we're waiting for," he stood up and punched his fist in the air," Let's get this car out!"

"That's the spirit!" Shigure and Momiji skipped out.

"What's the big deal, we don't need everyone to move a stupid car," Kyo mused.

"I'd pay to see you try and move it by yourself, stupid cat."

"FINE! I will then and show you what a real man can do!"

Hatori stared, "Come on you two, nobody's in the mood for anything this early in the morning." _After I barely fell asleep._

* * *

All the "men" went out. Ayame raised his arms and head to the sky.

"Feel that sun so glorious on this fine spring day!"

"Shut up and come on," Yuki scowled, while everyone trudged sleepily through the path. After a few moments they saw the car in the clearing.

"Well this confirms our serial killer theory was false. The car's here, stuck, that poor woman-,"

"Shut up Shigure!" Yelled many voices.

"Well excuse me, but this car isn't going to move itself!"

Ayame frowned, looking at the mud the car was stuck in. "You mean we're going to have to push this car out of this filthy mess."

Yuki fumed and rolled his eyes,"What did you think we were doing, coming here just to look at it? If you want to be any help, watch or go home."

"I am certainly not ready to go back home yet," _that's not what I meant,_ Yuki thought and sighed.

Kyo crossed his arms, "If you're gonna watch do it with Ritsu."

"Why me?" Ritsu said meekly.

"You feel like moving the damn car?"

"No," so Ayame and Ritsu watched as the rest pushed.

Hiro had Kyo's sentiments that it was stupid to have everyone push "one lousy car" and barely pushed. Momiji fell over started wailing and Kyo picked him up and put him with the other "cry babies". But with their brute force managed to move the car.

"Mission accomplished!" Momiji exclaimed brightly after he got up, as though he never fell over.

"You didn't even help," Kyo frowned.

"Like you were," Yuki stared.

"What's that you damn rat!"

* * *

Shigure pulled the handle of the car, and lo and behold! It opened, so he got in the car and found the keys still in the ignition.

"It works alright, she should be able to get home now. Although you may want to check her fever, Hari", he winked.

Hatori, who was next to him and eager to find out if her car worked too, just rolled his eyes.

"Hmm...what's this?" Shigure picked up something off the seat.

"You shouldn't be looking through her car,"Hatori scolded.

Kyo shouted, "Hey I'm getting hungry can we stop being perverted and go back?"

Shigure ignored him and held up a strange root. Hatori hypocritically came for a closer look.

"Well medical man, what is it?" Hatori took and examined it.

"It seems like a mandrake root. I haven't seen one before, but I read about it in a book. They resemble a human, and while it has some folk lore attached to it, it's more commonly used for herbal medicine and sometimes narcotics."

"Narcotics? Well thank you walking textbook. Now what does she have a mandrake root for?"

* * *

Wow! What a beautiful day. I hope everyone will be hungry, I have a special breakfast planned. Oh Kisa looks so sweet asleep, I won't wake her. It's only 6:45 after all.

Tohru crept downstairs trying to be quiet, when she realized it was too quiet. Everyone was gone.

Where is everyone? What if my dinner made them all sick? What if, OH NO! What if they were kidnapped? What if I offended them somehow? What do I do? What do I do?

As Tohru freaked out, the men walked back to the house. Shigure tried to keep the subject of the root alive, and wondered if she was a doctor, but Hatori didn't know himself where she worked or much else about her. Shigure wanted to bring it back and ask her, but Hatori rolled his eyes, told him he was just searching for trouble where there was none to be had, to mind his own business, and to put it back.

"Oh Hari! You're no fun!"

"And you're not much of an adult, I feel like we've had this conversation before."

* * *

What do I do? What do I do?

"What are you doing?" Kyo was first back and stared at the frantic Tohru.

"Miss Honda is something wrong?"

"Oh thank good ness, I was so worried something awful happened to you, I woke up and-,"

"I suppose it was pretty careless of us not to leave a note. We moved Miss Hatsuto's car out of the mud is all," Yuki smiled reassuringly.

"What he said," Tohru gave a big smile for both of them as the rest entered.

"Momiji you're all dirty!" Tohru cried out.

"It's hard work moving a car, but somebody's gotta do it!"

"What the hell are you talking about, you fell on your ass!"

Kazuma put his hand on Kyo's shoulder."Kyo keep you're voice down. Everyone else is still asleep."

"Right," he didn't want to wake up Kagura for the world.

"You nearly fell you stupid cat."

"ARGGHH!"

Shigure put a finger to his lips, "Voices".

* * *

Now that I knew everyone was safe and sound, it was time to make some breakfast. It was a beautiful day but nobody seemed happy. I love all their company, but it must get stressful when they all go to the banquet together. I wonder how all the original zodiac members got along, well besides the cat and the rat. They were fighting again but at least it didn't seem like anything had changed, I mean nobody was acting any different than how they usually act, which is a good thing. Ahhh, I should pay attention to my soup!

"I'm bored, you're all so boring, so predictable," Hiro looked at the scene of arguing, fighting, and giggling going on and scowled menacingly.

"Let's play a card game!" Momiji suggested.

Ritsu cringed, " No, no I always lose at card games, even at solitaire."

Haru who was falling asleep on the table, raised his head.

"How do you lose at solitaire, you're playing against yourself?"

"I'm so pathetic, even solitaire thinks I'm a loser."

"Was that a pun?" Shigure put a hand to his forehead.

"It should be ready soon, so hold on." Tohru called out.

* * *

While everyone, "fought", giggled and just waited sleepily, the last voice Kyo wanted to hear shouted out.

"KYO!!! My love, how are you??!"She ran as Kyo's eyes widened and made a run for the door.

"Go-away-Kagura!"

"But my darling baby, how are you feeling, can I do anything for you?!!"

"Yeah, you can go home now!" Then she embraced or crushed him, Kyo stiffened up, arms straight at sides. "Kagura." He muttered under the strength of her arms.

"Hug me, damn it! That means put your arms around me!" Kyo looked like he was about to explode.

"Breakfast's ready!" Kyo shot out of her grip. Kisa was next to come down. "Good Morning Kisa!" Tohru said brightly taking off her cooking mitts.

"Morning sissy!" They hugged, Hiro's foul expression deepened. Haru came out of no where and scooped Kisa up.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," Haru hugged her tighter.

"Did you sleep well on Kyo's bed cause if you didn't I can take care of that for you".

"Hey what were you saying last night about food and violence." Kyo said indignantly.

"There's always after breakfast." Everyone was awake now, except Kaiya.

-There will be more soon!!!


End file.
